


Help me out

by millennium_h



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Короткая встреча на территории Ваканды до вот-вот наступающего Рагнарёка. Возможно, последняя.





	Help me out

Обходиться с одной рукой непросто. Не то, чтобы Барнс не знал об этом, он ещё какое-то время успел походить и с обломком протеза, и уже без него, и с перетянутым эластичным материалом плечом, пока не залез в подобие криокапсулы, но… Его летаргический сон длится недолго, всего восемнадцать часов, даже тело не успевает перестроиться на новый, упрощенный режим жизни, а отсутствие бионики или хотя бы её дешёвой и допотопной замены очень ощутима. Барнс приходит в себя достаточно быстро, отвечает на вопросы местных врачей без запинки, и всё же, оказываясь один на один с собственной вынужденной беспомощностью, теряется едва ли не сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
И помощь, как и всегда, приходит оттуда, где меньше всего её ожидаешь. Барнс, всё ещё не Баки, но уже и не Солдат, с трудом подавляет первые инстинкты, требующие на появление в поле зрения рук эти самые руки и переломить, как щепки. Потом успокаивается, добровольно опускает голову, позволяя вытереть волосы по-человечески — правая сторона хоть и изрядно запутана, но хотя бы сухая, а вот слева творится какая-то непотребщина.  
— Опять собой стену подпирал?  
Вопрос почти с подвохом: можно солгать и не показывать слабость, а можно выдать всё как на духу, но заработать ненужное сейчас волнение. Барнс в ответ просто молчит, и тактика срабатывает на ура. Его оставляют в покое, если это возможно в условиях, что приходиться знатно повертеться, пока он не окажется сухим с головы до пят. Это ненадолго — покой, конечно, а не сухость кожи, — потому что стоит развернуться и спросить о том, а какого, собственно, чёрта такие гости, как спокойствие исчезает за секунду. Благо, что не исчезает тот, кому адресован вопрос. С него станется.  
— В Мидгарде появились… дела. Я быстро и инкогнито.  
Таким уже и не удивить, а значит Барнсу остаётся лишь соответствовать — действовать молниеносно и без лишнего шума. Он первым делом притискивает к себе поближе, безбожно сминая чёрный костюм (по кому ты опять скорбишь, принц?) на спине, и втягивает носом запах длинных волос. Привычная горечь магических трав и холодок на кончике языка смешиваются с чужим, даже скорее чужеродным запахом озона. Не металл — гроза. Об этом нужно забыть, нужно забыть, нужно… И получается от прикосновения губ, давно уже не кротких, которые Барнс зацеловывает до той степени, что у самого голова кружится. Одной руки вполне достаточно, чтобы крепко обнимать и поддерживать иллюзию, что никто никого никуда не отпустит, но для другого приходится прибегать к воздействию со стороны.  
После душа Барнсу раздеваться не надо — он и не одевался, — так что всё зрелище скатывается до спешного мелькания лишних слоёв одежды, а потом заминки исчезают сами по себе. Если так подумать, то и без бионики Барнс мог бы занять верхнюю позицию — зная чужие нравы, и без рук, а то и без ног вообще, и оба остались бы довольны, — однако подчинение на данный раз является лучшим выходом. К тому же, так остаётся много возможностей касаться знакомого лица, сминать подушечкой большого пальца длинные ресницы и притягивать ладонью к себе для очередного поцелуя. Время, проведенное когда-то вместе, пробуждает внутри понимание, как лучше двигаться, как проще получить новую грань удовольствия и как вернуть всё сторицей. Но и так окрепшая память подбрасывает недостающие кусочки пазла в виде фантомных отблесков огня на пластинах бионики, треска дров в камине между стонами и щекотки старой шкуры под спиной. Картины забавно накладываются друг на друга, «стерео-эффект» воздействует на все рецепторы, и когда приходит момент самого яркого наслаждения, всё исчезает, как чернила растревоженного спрута в прозрачной воде. Будь проклята Гидра со своими вбитыми в рефлексы ассоциациями… Но и это не портит произошедшее.

— Локи, почему ты пришёл?  
Барнс просто хочет знать — но под вопросом обманчиво хрупкие плечи прогибаются так, будто на них ложится неподъёмная ноша. Возможно, так и есть, и зовётся она честностью, однако вопрос это нивелировать не в силах.  
— В Асгарде появилась новая беда, Хель, и…  
— Я думал, это мир такой. Не зря ты меня туда сослать хотел.  
— Хельхейм, правильно. Она… Его правительница. Теперь она в Мидгарде.  
Звучит так себе, но Барнс давно научился читать по голосу. И уж тем более по действиям. Раз мог бы одеться за секунду с помощью магии, но делает это нарочно неторопливо, значит есть возможность задержать — против чужой воли идти не хватило бы сил и умений, а так Барнс даже успевает оставить парочку своих меток на шее и лопатках. Нет, это не попытки стереть присутствие постороннего человека… А даже если и они, то что такого?  
Затащить обратно в постель не получается, что самую малость грустно — снова хочется почувствовать возле себя знакомое тепло или услышать колючие слова рядом со своим ухом, а не на расстоянии двух метров, вот и приходится довольствоваться отражением зелёных глаз в зеркале. Холодная маска вечного лжеца трескается, и привлекательное лицо мигом теряет свою красоту за уродством печали и страха. Всё происходит за секунду, не больше — достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что следующая встреча будет не скоро. Если будет.  
Прощальный поцелуй даже не горчит и не отдаёт привкусом разочарования — они давно отпустили друг друга, хотя Барнс до сих пор бранит себя за то, что не остался где-нибудь в Канаде, а отправился в Румынию, где события завертелись слишком быстро. Может, и протез был бы на месте… Он озвучивает свои мысли, получая лёгкий тычок под рёбра и искреннюю усмешку — а может и насмешку над утраченным шансом и ненужными теперь мечтаниями.  
— Будь осторожен со своими войнами богов.  
— Договорились.  
Всё не занимает и часа. Барнс снова вливается в жизнь, получает новую руку, хорошенько её обкатывает, а потом у Т’Чаллы появляются какие-то проблемы с властью, вроде переворота или чего-то ещё, но и это подавляется довольно быстро. Следом за этим появляются проблемы посерьёзнее вселенского масштаба, и скучать — во всех смыслах этого слова, — не приходится. А значит, новая встреча действительно уже не за горами.


End file.
